KONOHA RAMADAN
by Hitora and imnotevil13
Summary: Inilah Konoha dibulan Ramadhan..


KONOHA RAMADAN

Pairing: Sasu/Hina _always_

Rating: T

Tags: Familly/ AU/ pinginnya sih Humor :''3

Disclaimer: All characters in this story belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Happy reading..

############################

DUAR!

Suara ledakan petasan diiringi tawa bocah - bocah terdengar nyaring dari balik jendela.

Mengusap dadanya untuk meredam irama jantungnya yang tidak karuan, Sasuke hampir saja mengumpat karena kaget.

"Astagfirullah.. anak - anak itu.." Hinata keluar dari dapur sambil menggeleng perlahan.

"Paling si boruto dan inojin lagi.." Kata Sasuke, "padahal kemarin sudah di ceramahi ustad Hidan sampai dua jam. Belum kapok juga rupanya.."

Hinata tersenyum mahfum.

"Sakura juga bilang, sebetulnya Naruto malu dengan warga. Sebagai Lurah, ia merasa tidak bisa mendidik anaknya dengan baik.." Hinata meletakkan segelas teh hangat dan singkong goreng di meja depan Sasuke.

"Aah.. itu sih berlebihan.." Kata Sasuke cuek melipat koran ditangannya, "dimana - mana yang namanya anak laki ya seperti itu.."

"He-eum!" Hinata mencep sambil mencubit tangan Sasuke yang meluncur ke arah singkong goreng, "kaya gini nih contohnya.."

Sasuke terkekeh, "Bercanda, Sayang.."

"Hem! Awas kalo ambil beneran.. buka puasa tinggal 3 jam lagi.. sabar dong.." Kata Hinata geleng - geleng kepala dan berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke.

DUARR!

" _Astaghfirullahal adzim_!" Hinata berteriak kaget.

DUAG!

"ITTAI!"

Hinata berbalik seketika karena mendengar suara Sasuke mengaduh kesakitan.  
Rupanya karena kaget, nampan ditangan Hinata terlempar dan mendarat dengan sukses di kepala Sasuke.

"Ya Alloh.. Sasuke kun!" Dengan tergopoh, perempuan cantik itu segera menghampiri suaminya, "maaf.. maaf.. sakit, ya?"

Sasuke mencebik - cebikkan bibirnya, "Atit, beib.. tanggung jawab! Ntar malem aku minta jatah dobel.."

Hinata mendelik horor, "Puasa Sasuke kun.. Puasa.." katanya merona hebat.

Sasuke terkekeh geli, "Justru karena puasa, Hime.. aku minta jatah sahur dobel. Soalnya besok aniki ngajak survei lapangan.."

"Mang, bebeb Hime pingin jatah yang lain?" Tambah Sasuke tersenyum jahil.

Merasa dikerjai, Hinata seketika menyarangkan cubitan mautnya di perut Sasuke.

"Sebel!" Teriak Hinata manyun.

Sasuke terbahak melihat tingkah istrinya.

"Mau kemana? Bentar lagi buka loh.." Hinata menatap heran pada Sasuke yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan memakai peci.

"Mau kasih pelajaran sama anak Naruto dan Sai bentar.." Kata Sasuke melenggang keluar rumah.

"Jangan galak - galak.." Pesan Hinata lalu menggeleng perlahan.

Yah.. Semoga saja dua anak itu tidak sampai kenapa - kenapa dikerjain Sasuke.  
Hinata meringis membayangkan.  
Sungguh, setelah menikah ia baru tahu kalau ternyata dibalik sifat dingin setiap Uchiha, tertidur kejahilan yang amat nista.

.  
.

Hinata bersenandung.  
Memasukkan daun pepaya dan beluntas kedalam air mendidih, hari ini ia berencana membuat urap sebagai menu berbuka.

Setelah sayuran masak dan mendingin, dengan telaten tangannya mulai membuat kepalan sayur lalu mengirisnya kecil - kecil supaya mudah dimakan.

Sambal urap yang terdiri dari parutan kelapa, cabai dan daun jeruk, ia campurkan dengan sayur.  
Terakhir, ia tambahkan ikan teri goreng dan kacang tanah sangrai sebagai taburan.

Potongan tomat mentah dengan taburan sedikit gula ia masukkan ke dalam almari es.  
Sebagai desert bergizi untuk suami tercinta.  
Tidak lupa segelas jus tomat pun telah siap sedia.

Hinata tersenyum puas melihat hasil olahannya.  
Hatinya berbunga - bunga membayangkan Sasuke akan melahap habis masakannya.

Sekarang tinggal menggoreng tempe.  
Mengambil beberapa siung bawang putih dan garam, tangannya mulai meracik bumbu dasar.

DUAARR!

" _Astaghfirullahal adzim_!"

Prang!

Mangkok bumbu ditangannya melesat jatuh di lantai.

Hinata mengelus dadanya yang berdebar kencang.  
Suara letusan barusan dua kali lebih kencang dari yang sudah - sudah.  
Tiba - tiba ia teringat suaminya.

Bukankah tadi Sasuke pamit mau menasehati anak - anak itu?

Mengambil ponsel di meja, Hinata berlari kearah sumber suara.  
Matanya berkaca - kaca karena membayangkan yang tidak - tidak.

Dengan gemetar diantara usahanya berlari, tangannya memencet - mencet mencari nomor telpon Sasuke.

BRUK!

Hinata jatuh terjengkang.

"Sakura.. Ino.."

Rupanya ia menubruk dua ibu bocah itu.  
Wajah mereka berdua pun tak kalah pias dengan Hinata.

"Bo.. boruto.. inojin.." Kata Sakura dan Ino terbata lalu berlari meninggalkan Hinata.

.  
.

"KEREEEEEEEEN!"

Suara penuh pemujaan terdengar dari mulut dua bocah blonde.

"Paman Sasuke keren!" Kata Boruto mengulang kembali kalimatnya.

Inojin masih memperhatikan dengan takjub potongan bambu yang masih mengepulkan asap dan bau sulfur didepannya.  
Dengan takut - takut, bocah itu mencolek dan mengetuk, seolah tidak percaya suara menggelegar barusan tercipta dari sebilah bambu yang diisi bahan petasan.

"Itu tadi disebut 'Bleng' atau 'Mercon Bumbung'.." Kata Sasuke, "dulu ayah kalian dan paman suka membuat petasan ini dibantu kakek Deidara.."

"Kakek Dei, membuat petasan?" Tanya dua bocah itu serempak.

Sasuke mengangguk dan tersenyum bangga.

"Petasan kalian sih kecil.. cuma bisa menakuti kucing.." Ejek Sasuke.

Mereka bertiga pun tertawa bersama.  
Namun tawa mereka berhenti saat kedua bocah itu tiba - tiba meringsek ke arah Sasuke.

"A.. anu.. paman.." Boruto menarik ujung kemeja Sasuke.

Menatap heran pada dua bocah yang kini terdiam dengan wajah pucat, Sasuke berbalik dan mengikuti telunjuk Boruto mengerah.

"Anataaaaaa.." Hinata tersenyum manis mendekati suaminya.

Berjalan dengan gagah, lengan dasternya telah digulung hingga mencapai bahu.

"E.. hehehehehe.. Sabar, beib.. ingat.. kalo marah ntar batal loh puasanya.." Kata Sasuke nyengir kuda.

"Tes.. tes.."

Terdengar suara Ustad Hidan dari microfon masjid Konoha.  
Tampaknya adzan magrib akan segera berkumandang.

Sasuke menelan ludah dengan susah payah demi melihat Sakura dan Ino mulai mendekat dan ikut bergabung bersama Hinata.

Well.. poor Sasuke no baka..  
Semoga masih ada jatah buka puasa dan sahur untukmu nanti.

END.


End file.
